Black Roses Red
by belly84
Summary: James needs to lose his bad boy reputation or his future is ruined. Can the only girl that is able to help be the one that will make his future worth saving? please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

James Sirius Potter and I have know each other since we were born, not because we clicked and that he was my best friend and I could never live without him. It was just because his dad, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The man who finally killed Lord Voldermort and stopped the Great War that was destroying the wizarding world. And my father Andrew where close friends, his mother Ginny Potter, his high school sweetheart and my mother Marilyn got on tolerably well to boot. We didn't spend Christmas or birthday together just the occasional dinner party, but that hadn't happened for a long time, not since I started going to school and my father got sick.

He and I are both in the same year at Hogwarts together (7th, making us all 16 going on 17) we are both in Gryffindor. We have some mutual friends but I wouldn't say we are close. But this year I think that may change, both he and I have been made head boy and head girl. We are going to share a common room together and considering we both hope to become Aurors when they leave Hogwarts so we should be in all the same classes.

Even though I was top of the class in all of my subjects and now head girl James was the one that was in the spotlight, he was constantly followed by paparazzi like the rest of the family. There are girls falling at his feet because of his looks and fame, not to mention the money in the family line.

_Has our favourite party boy gone good? Will the roll of Head Boy change him? _Was pasted across the front pages of Witch Weekly and all the other gossip magazines. Nothing said about the Head Girl that always tops James on every test, not that I minded. I hate being in the spotlight like his family, I was a little use to it, my mother was a famous author of school textbooks and a few cheesy romance novels that have sold well over the years so we are well off. Though nothing compared to the Potter family.

"Liliana Isobeil Wilson, will you hurry up and get ready!" Bellowed my father from the bottom of the stairs. "You know the Potter's will be here really soon and I don't want you greeting them in your pyjamas." I mutter loudly not even knowing what I was saying myself, I had completely forgotten that the Potter's were coming over to our house today. Even though it was almost dinnertime I hadn't gotten out of bed yet so hadn't any need to get changed.

"Hun, there is a pretty dress in you bathroom hanging on the door, so you better wear it." Said my mother. As the only girl in the family I was always being dressed up and much to my mothers displease I was a bit of a tomboy. She has always wanted me to be the perfect daughter in floral dresses that would win everyone over with her charm.

"Oh and sweetie, don't you dare even think about dyeing your hair because while you were sleeping I found a spell that would make that impossible." She sung out, I could here the smugness in her voice.

Naturally I have long curly deep red hair but I have always hated it since starting at Hogwarts, I magically died my hair chocolate brown. Not being conceited but I have beautiful hair; it reaches the bottom of my rib cage with natural curls that flow into ringlets at the bottom. My hair is what makes me stand out from all the other girls, while theirs go frizzy in the rain and dull and life less if they do not give it constant attention my hair is always perfect. Even on the most humid of days or in the poring rain the most that will happen is my hair will just go straight. All the girls at Hogwarts would kill for my hair, even though they have only seen it as boring simple chocolate brown it is sought after. I get quizzed on what shampoo and conditioner I use, and what spell I cast on it. Ridiculously my hair has given me enemies, the school skank Summer Smith and her followers hate me because they though I was lying when I told them that I just use normal hair products, they were, and are still to this day convinced that I am lying and just don't want to tell them how I get such amazing hair. To stop myself from standing out I normally just keep it in a messy bun, but it still looks stunning.

"Not even kidding Lilana, it you don't get out of that bed this very instant I will come up there and break your broom in half!" Screeched my mother; I have to give her credit that was just about the only thing that she could have said to get me out of bed so quickly.

"Yeah mum, I'm getting up." I mutter loudly knowing she can hear me. I make my way to my adjoining bathroom making my way to the shower. I give my hair a quick wash with my favourite strawberry hair products and drink a potion that will remove my unwanted body hair.

After getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel round myself I search around for the outfit mum had put out for me. I find it. Oh my dear freeken lord, it was a bloody ball gown. A backless black floor length gown that just by looking at it I know that it would leave nothing to imagination. It was not slutty per say, but revealing in an elegant way.

"Mum, what the freeken hell is this? I though we were just going out for dinner, not to a bloody ball!" I scream down the stairs, I know she was going to yell at me later for using that type of language but I don't care right now.

"You will watch your mouth missy, I didn't tell you what we were going to do because I know that you would freak out and make up some sort of excuse. Just put the dress on, I'll send sally up to do your hair and makeup. And don't you even try to get out of tonight or I swear to Merlin I will take away everything that you love!"

I sometimes feel bad about how I don't get excited about all this girly stuff, I mean I know I'm really lucky to have my mum and I'm certainly not immune to the amazing dress that was in font of me I just hate the way that men look at me when I get all dressed up. Like a piece of meat. My family and friends say it's because I'm beautiful but I think they just saying that because they have to. I suppose I'm sort of pretty with my curvy figure and big green eyes lined with thick lashes but I think I'm just kind of pain. Nothing but my hair is more than ordinary.

"Miss Lily, Madam Marilyn has sent me to help you get ready." Smiled Sally our house elf, she was not a slave for us mum would not have a bit of that. Sally was payed and had holidays and sick leave.

"Sure Sally just give me a sec to put the dress on." I smiled at her, I don't know how she did it but she just had this knack for making me stop complaining about anything my mother wanted me to do. I grabbed the dress off the hanger and just about moaned when I felt the material; it was amazingly soft and so fine. I jump behind the screen that is bright blue, something mum and I picked up when we were last in Paris and quickly slipped the dress on. It fit perfectly, the V at the front gave all to see a nice hit of my cleavage and my whole back down to just above my arse was on view for all to see. I had to say it; mum had picked out an amazing dress. I just hated looking this dressed up and fancy.

After about fifteen minutes Sally had finished with me, my hair was mostly down to show it off but pulled to one side so that the view of my back was not covered. I had only a small amount of makeup on but that was still to much, I hated wearing make up and rarely did. Because of this my skin had no blemishes apart from the occasional freckle but for tonight I had a light layer of foundation that and some blush that made me look like a porcelain doll, delicate and very girly. Sally had made my eyes dark so they would match the dress, the mascara, eyeliner on top and bottom lid has made my eyes look even bigger than before. The house elf finished off the look by adding a light brown eye shadow that blended the look in with the rest of my face. I had to give it to her she knew what she was doing. But I am mortified that James will see me like this, even though I have to get dressed up like this a few times a year to please my mother when we go out no one from my school has ever see me this dressed up before, he is going to laugh his head off because I look ridicules. There has to be some way I can get out of this, and maybe if I'm really lucky I can find a spell that will die my hair back to the plain brown. Even though the Potter's have seen me with red hair before I doubt they will remember, sometimes myself I forget that the muddy brown is not my natural colour. But I don't think I will ever be able to die it again till mum lifts off the charm, she really is an exceptional witch.

"Lily, come down stairs darling. The Potter's are here and we really have to get a wriggle on if we are going to get to the Ministry of Magic's annual ball." Sung mum up the stairs, I could hear faint voices of our guests down stairs. Stupid Ministry having to have a ball….SHIT! That was not just any ball, that was the ball that every person and there family that work at the ministry attend. Now not only James will see me looking stupid like this but every just about person that I know from school will be there. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! There has to be some way I can get out of this!

"Lily!" my father yelled, clearly getting impatient. Bloody hell, there is no way that I will get out of this now! Facing the music I made my way down the stairs that led into the family room, every head turned and stared.

James POV.

What can be taking her so long, I mean it's not as though Lil's is one of those girls that spend hours every day in front of the mirror making them selves look beautiful. Caleb, my best mate next to me must have been thinking the same thing because he leaned over and whispered; "What the bloody hell is talking her so long?" I laughed and made a rude comment about checking to see if her butt looked big in the dress or something. It was common knowledge around Hogwarts that Lily was just a plain girl with good hair, not that I really understand that but my sister Lily always talks about how jealous she is of her. I don't think it's anything special, just brown and curly. Sure it is okay but nothing amazing. She was pretty enough but she always wore baggy clothes so you couldn't really see her body shape at all. Even at quidditch practise she just wears trackys and a big hoodie. Leaving her whole body to imagination.

"What do you think of her Caleb? Out of ten I mean." I ask the boy sitting next to me.

"Well maybe if she wore something that showed a bit of leg I could get you a more accurate score, but I would probably give her a six? You?" He replied.

"Yeah, same. She is a nice enough girl, I don't see why all the girls hate her?" I questioned, Caleb was about to say something when the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked down the stairs. She had long red hair (we Potter men being a sucker of red heads) and a tiny figure while at the same time having decent sized boobs. Shit who ever this chick was she is fucking hot! I turned to Caleb, his mouth was hanging open.

"Lily darling, I don't see why you always die your hair? It looks so much better naturally." Said Marilyn (Lily's mum). If Lily had walked into the room no one was going to notice when this amazing girl was standing in front of us. I kind of feel bad for her. Never getting attention from men.

"And let you dress me up like a doll for the rest of your life? No thankyou." Replied the girl laughing a little. Wait she answered to Lily?

OH MY FUCKING GOD! THE GIRL WAS LILY?

"Lily?" Caleb asked, he must have been as shocked as I am.

"The one and only." She replied rolling her eyes. "Well that is apart from you Lu." She finished smiling at my sister who decided to she didn't want to be called Lily but liked her middle name better. So she everyone calls her Luna, but mostly Lu.

"Lily, you look amazing! How come you never told me you were a red head?" Giggled my sister running up to give her a hug. Lu was mush closer to Lily then I was. I think Lily was like Lu's big sister at Hogwarts, the person she always went to when she wanted to talk about boys and such.

Lily blushed at the compliment.

LPOV

I don't see why everyone was staring at me; I know I look different with makeup on. Maybe there is something wrong, I mean I didn't look in the full-length mirror when I left, I only looked at my face. Maybe this dress looks silly on me or something?

I looked round to room to see who came with the Potter's; there was Ginny, Harry, Lu, Albus and James from the close family and boy did he look good in a muggle suit. I have never noticed how good-looking he was before now. Next to him was Caleb another boy in Gryffindor.

"Soo, you said we were running late?" I asked turning to dad trying to clear the awkward silence that had settled into the room.

"Um, yes. I guess we better get a move on." He smiled back at me. "We were all planning to aparate over."

"So Lily I'm guessing since you are born later in the year you haven't got your licence yet?" Asked Ginny. This was true so I nodded. "Well then James, be a dear and take her would you?" She asked her son.

"Yeah, sure mum." James replied smiling at me. His smile just made him more handsome. I can now see why all the girls in the school have a crush on him, even though he was the biggest playboy in the world.

"So I hear I should congratulate you," I turned to James, "mum told me you got head boy."

"Yeah, the same goes for you Lily. Guess we will be sharing a dorm this year." He replied taking my arm in his. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded in reply. Moment later I felt my body being squished through a straw.

I opened my eyes to be blinded by the flashes of hundreds of cameras. Shit, I had forgotten that this happens to James wherever he appears.

"James, look this way!"

"Whose you new girlfriend?"

"Give us a smile you too, you make such a cute couple."

And many other comments were being shouted by the hundreds of paparazzi.

"Give us a kiss."

That's when it set in; they think James and I are a _couple_? I look up at him in surprise; he shoots me an apologetic look then pulls me forward trying to get away from the reporters.

Once we are safely inside I pull away.

He looks upset, "hey listen I'm sorry about that, you know they follow me everywhere." James really did look sorry.

"Nah, it's okay. Not your fault at all. You have nothing to apologise for." I reply touching his arm.

"What happened?" Asked Harry looking worried.

"Got attacked on the way in. I don't even know why we ended up out there I aimed for inside?" James looked at his dad looing for an explanation.

"They must have found a way to make you aparate outside so you couldn't hide, I'll look into it tomorrow. How bad was it son?" His father replied.

"Bad, everyone tomorrow is going to think Lily is my girlfriend."

"What?" I all but yelled, those reporters were just making stuff up. "But were not?"

"Unfortunately it doesn't matter, there is going to be pictures of you two on front of every magazine tomorrow morning. I'm so sorry Lily, there is nothing we can do but wait and see how bad it is going to be. And I think it will be bad, James has been keeping out of the medias attention for the whole holidays and I think that is why they did some sort of ward to stop him from aparating straight into the building. I think this is going to be a bad one James." Harry look annoyed.

"Dad, I think it will be better if we just go home, there will be more reporters inside and it could get a whole lot worse." James then turned to me, "Lily I'm soo sorry, I'll explain everything when we get back but for now I think it is much better if we get out of here."

"James that's a good idea, I'll head back with you and then come back later and try and do damage control."

I had no idea what was going on but I was sure happy to be getting out of attending this stupid ball. James lent over and grabbed my hand sending a warm fuzzy feeling into my belly before we aparated.

JPOV

Shit this was bad. The Auror program said that if I had one more bad rep that they would consider not allowing me to apply. This is all I need.

I was just about to start talking when an owl flew through the window. I grabbed the note off its leg and gave it to dad; I don't even want to know what it says.

Dad read allowed,

"Dear Mr Potter,

Like we stated in our last communication any more bad publicity concerning you and your immature ways will force the MOM to seriously reconsider allowing you to join the Aurors program. The Ministry does not need that type of bad reputation; this is your final warning on the matter. One more slip up and you will be denied acceptance.

Wishing you well.

Yours etcetera." Dad looked angry. Shit this was the last thing I needed.

"Okay, what is this all about? Someone needs to tell me what is going on right now." Demanded Lily, I looked back at her and was once again shocked by how amazing she looked.

"Well Lily the ministry of magic has given James a final warning. If he does not pick up his game and grow up quickly he will not be allowed to apply for Aurors training. "

She still looked confused.

"Well you see because of my playboy reputation and all the photos of me partying with different girls each night have been brought to the attention of the ministry. They said that an Auror would not be able to succeed in the profession if they are as 'immature' as me. This is really bad." I said running my hand through my already messy hair.

"James, don't worry we will get this all sorted out. Let me go get Alison to come over straight away and give us advice on what to do next. Lily dear, why don't you go through to the master bedroom and have a shower. I'll get one of the house elves to pop over to yours and get you a change of clothes. You may have to stay the night if that is okay?" Said dad, I tried to look at Lily. She nodded and left the room getting the hint that we needed a little privacy.

LPOV

I can't believe what James just told me. He may not be able to go into this dream career just because he is a party boy, which is stupid. Though now that I think about it, it makes a little more sense.


	2. Chapter 2

_In last chapter: James and Lily have been photographed at the Ministry of Magic annual ball and Lilly found out that if James has any more bad media attention he will no be able to fallow his dream and become an Auror. _

LPOV

After having my second shower of the day and washing all of the makeup off I found the clothes that Sally had picked out for me. Tight black jeans that show a little too much of my body shape for my liking and a skin-tight green jumper that was made out of cashmere. The colour matched my eyes perfectly.

I made my way down across the Potter manor that was a decent size to where I could hear voices.

"I can tell you now that she is not going to like this." Said James, I could hear the groups muffled conversation through the heavy oak doors.

"Well there is nothing else you can do about it, you will just have to turn on your charm and get her to like you." Replied a deep female voice.

"No, I agree with James. She is not like every other girl. I think the only way for this to work is for both of you to agree on what is to happen next." Said Harry sighing at the end. Who are they talking about? Surely not me? I think it may be time for me to make myself know, using all my body weight I pushed open the dark doors.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††1 hour later†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Okay so let me get this straight, you want me to be your fake girlfriend so your public image will get better? And why would I do this? Why me?" I say. I don't mean to sound rude but James has girls that worship the ground he walks on, everyone of them would be his fake girlfriend in a heartbeat and even be his real girlfriend.

"You would be the perfect candidate because you are not like all those other trashy girls that stalk James," Began the lady with a deep voice that I had overheard before, since then I have found out her name is Alison and she is the Potter's public adviser. "You are smart, head girl and he has already been seen with you."

I nod, that does make sense.

"Now as to why this would be a positive for you is that you would be in the publics eye as well. Even though you are smart and are getting top grades at school that may not be enough for the Ministry to accept you into the Auror program. If you were James girlfriend we could do a publicity statement about two lovers following their dreams together, both wanting to protect our society by becoming Aurors. This sort of fame will make the Ministry stop and really read your application." Alison finished. Damn she was good at her job; I know that everything that she is telling me is true. There are thousands of young witches and wizards that apply to become Aurors. This fake relationship would really make me stand out.

"James, can I talk to you in private for a bit?" I ask looking over at the handsome boy for the first time since having a shower. He was still wearing his suit but the bow tie has been untied and a few buttons open. He still looked hot!

"Yeah, sure Lily. How about we go for a walk?" Said James running his fingers through his already messy hair.

I smile to say okay and let him lead the way. James looks a little taken back by the smile. I don't normally smile fully in front of people because of this. My grandmother was a veela and I have inherited her smile. It's enough to stop people in there tracks.

Neither of us spoke till we were out of the house and walking towards the lake they have as part of their grounds. But it is not an awkward silence. Both of us are just too caught up in our own thoughts.

I break the silence. "You know everyone is asking me what I want but this is about you too. Do you mind being my fake boyfriend?"

He looks a little shocked. Then he laughed.

"You know I have forgotten how kind you really are, thinking of others before your self."

I roll my eyes.

"But to answer your question I don't mind at all. I have known you forever and you are like a sister to Lu. The only thing that will change is that we will hangout at bit more. Though that would have already taken place since we are sharing a common room and should have all the same subjects."

I laughed, "James I think the only thing that will change is the fact that I will be holding your hand while doing all of that." He laughed too.

We both sit in silence for a while longer.

This time it's him that breaks it.

"Can I ask you something? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Go for it James." I reply.

"Why do most of the girls at school hate you?" He says and I'm shocked. That was the last thing I was expecting him to say.

All I can do is laugh.

JPOV

How have I never seen how beautiful she is before? Her laugh sounds magical.

"Guess you are hoping that I don't have some nasty trait that you would only find out about after we start 'dating'?" She let out another giggle.

"No. I mean that's not what I am asking." I splutter, it really wasn't. I was just curious.

"They hate me for the most stupid reason in the world." She began. "It's because of my hair."

I laugh; she has to be kidding right?

"No really what is it?" I question.

"Not even kidding, since before I can remember people have always commented on my hair, it was what made me stand out in the world. When I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts I knew I could start afresh so I dyed it that horrid brown colour and tried to wear it up as much as possible. But it still stood out. I should have just cut it but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Girls at first were just jealous but didn't care that much till Summer came along and came out and asked what I do to make it so special. I told her nothing, which is true mind you, but she wouldn't believe it. So Summer went round and told everyone that I was a stuck up bitch that just wanted to have good hair so I could stand out in the crowd."

I let out another laugh, the strange this is that I can believe that, Summer has always been a bitch and fussed over the smallest things. This was so like her.

"So do you think you are going to go though with this, the whole fake dating thing?" I ask her getting back on topic. That was the reason why we were out here.

"What would happen if I didn't? To me I mean. I know what would happen to you." She asks.

"Well it depends how bad it gets tomorrow. But worst case you will be followed around for a little while and have a few photos taken of you and then just forgotten." She makes a face. "I mean that in the nicest way possible though."

"Okay." Lily simply says.

"Okay?" I reply.

"Okay I will do it. James you really are a good guy even though you have enjoyed your years at Hogwarts a little too much." I laughed at that. "But you shouldn't be punished for the rest of your life because of a few mistakes and who your family is."

I hug her.

"Lily thankyou so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Lily rolls her eyes.

"Okay, so what happens next?"

"We go into the house, tell a very excited Alison and she will freak out about you having noting to wear for your début, then she will run out of the house without even a good bye."

"Why do I have the feeling her and my mother are going to get on really well?" Both of us laugh at that. Marilyn should have done something in the fashion world; she just loves all that stuff.

LPOV

I went to bed after Alison left, James was right. She had a freak out and left without a goodbye, mumbling about clothes.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††next morning†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Rise and shine Miss Lily, Madam Marilyn will be here really soon." Said Sally the house elf. Even though I was staying in one of the Potter's many guest room I was still woken by a familiar face. Sally was right, like always my mother came bursting through the door before I even sat up.

"Lily, darling. Good morning." She sung, I could tell she had been filled in on the 'dating' plan.

"Morning mum, so I take it Harry filled you in on what happened?" I asked her sitting up.

"Oh yes darling," she paused to look at me.

"And?" I prompted.

"And I wasn't sure it was the right thing to do at first but I had a nice chat with this amazing lady called Alison and she has convinced me." Of course mum loved Alison, they would now BOTH get to play dress ups with me. _Joy._

"She was the one that sent me up here, the post will come over breakfast and we will be able to see the photos of you and James and then she and I will take you out shopping."

I shot her a pained look.

"No, not one word about it. You will get up, have a shower and then come down stairs. You here me?" Said my mother grabbing my hand and pulling me out of bed.

"I got Sally to bring over some clothes and she has got your toiletries. Don't forget to wash your hair and get all that hairspray out." Finished my mother pushing me towards the adjoining bathroom.

_Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me, I will of cause give you full credit. _

_Please shoot me a review._

_-belly.x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time: Lily has decided to be James fake girlfriend and her mother Marilyn is VERY excited. _

After a quick shower I found the clothes that Sally had brought over, a simple off white dress that would sit above my knees, she had also brought my favourite piece of jewellery; I guess her way of saying sorry of the dress. It was a simple lily locket that sat on a long gold chain that reached my belly button. Once I had the clothes on I ran a rush quickly through my hair and I was about to pull it into a messy bun to hide the long locks when Sally cracked into the room.

"I'm sorry Miss Lilly, but I have come to do your hair for you. I know you don't wish it but I'm sure you will look very pretty for the Potter boy." She smiled at me.

I nodded her okay and let her set to work on my hair.

I couldn't think of life without Sally, she was just part of the family. She normally ate dinner with us and we bought her gifts for Christmas and her birthday.

She softly did something with my hair for about ten minutes before telling me I was all set and showing me her hard work in a mirror.

My hair was down bulled to one side like last night with a braid through it. Sally tried to put makeup on be but I convinced her not to, she insisted that I at least put on mascara. I grabbed my the plain white bag that had also been laid our for me and put my wand in it and set off to go have breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen the first person to see me was James. He was looking good in gray tee-shit that showed off his muscle-y arms. He looked up from his massive stack pancakes and smiled at me.

"Hope there is some food left for me?" I teased nodding towards the huge pile of food on his plate.

"Only if you hurry." James laughed.

"Ah, Liliana there you are." Said Alison looking up from her pumpkin juice. "Once the post gets here we will head off to get clothes for you."

I was about to protest and try and get out of shopping when mum cleared her throat and shot me a pointed look.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the kitchen table. Seeing some fruit salad I scooped it into my breakfast bowl and begin to eat.

I think I had gotten through about half of my fruit when two owls came flying through the window both carrying about five magazines each.

Alison leapt up and just about ran over to them. She snatched the magazine that was closest to her. My mother who was slightly further away got there soon after. Not getting up myself I watched their facial expressions. They both looked over the moon.

Mum read allowed. "'Potter's in love'"

I snorted and James laughed.

"'Has our bad boy finally settled down?'" Read Alison from another cover.

They're where many for like the first two.

"Well I don't think I could have asked for a better result. This is perfect." Beamed Alison passing over a magazine for me to see.

I was on the front cover with James arm wrapped around my shoulders; I had a worried expression on my face. The photo was nice enough but my hair looked too nice. I was still not use to seeing it red yet.

"Okay, we don't have a moment to spare, lets go, lets go, lets go." Rushed my mother, Alison beamed at her. I think they were going to become good friends.

††††† 3 hours and too many dresses later †††††

"So what is this dress going to be for?" I asked as I slipped the millionth dress over my head.

"Well you and James have to make some kind of début so I was thinking the annual going back to school party, there is always media at those kind of things. I was thinking of letting it slip that you and James will be there and that way there will be maximum coverage. It will be happening tomorrow night (31 of august) at the Weasley house so we have to make sure you look amazing." She finished. Alison was soon to be my least favourite person in the world. I have to go to the bloody night before school goes back party.

After another forty-five minutes later we found the prefect dress. It was a black lace thing that showed 'just the right amount of skin' as Mum and Alison had put it. The dress sat above my knee and we got some stunning burgundy pumps to match. It was decided that I would wear the necklace that I had on today because it could become my 'calling card' whatever that is.

Once the shopping was done we said goodbye to Alison and made our way home. I had nothing better to do for the rest of the afternoon so I re-read my school textbooks for the 10th time. I was a little like the famous Hermione Weasley when it came to school. I like to do well, and I needed to keep my grades up if I was to get into the Auror program.

I wonder how tomorrow is going to turn out, there will be so many people from school there and all the girls are going to hate me once they find out I'm 'dating' James Potter.

Waking up the next morning I though of my dream. I had dreamed of James Potter. Nothing dirty, mind you, we were just sitting and talking. It was nice. I stretched my arms above my head and looked around my room. My trunk for school was packed and sitting on my window seat with books in stacks around it. I was all packed for school tomorrow. The outfit we had bought yesterday was handing on my mirror. This sight bought butterflies to my belly. What if it all ended badly and Alison's plan didn't work? What would happen then?

I didn't have any more time to worry because my train of thought was broken by Sally appearing in my room.

"Miss Lily, you must get ready now! The young Potter boy is down stairs waiting for you. He said to tell you to bring a hat. Don't know why, such a strange thing to say." Sally mumbled the last part, I was curious too.

"Thanks Salls. Could you please tell him I will be down it a few." I replied. The house elf smiled at her nickname.

I walked over to my walk-in-robe trying to find an outfit that mother dear hasn't put together. No suck luck, she must have gotten rid of all my favourite clothes while I was staying at the Potter's. She had always wanted to.

I flicked through and found some nice blue jeans and a deep red knit jumper that I put on over a plain skin-tight long sleave top. Remembering what Alison said I found of necklace and put that on too.

Sally had hand a pretty straw hat with a small rim on the door handle of my room, she had also left a note stuck to the door:

_Madam Marilyn and Miss Alison have asked that you wear mascara, sorry. I know you look pretty without it._

_Love Sally._

I smiled; she was such a sweet thing. Doing as I was told I added a few coats to my lashes and rushed out to meet James.

"Well don't you look beautiful." Said James when I walked into the living room. Sally was sitting next to him nodding.

"You know you don't have to flirt with your fake girlfriend." He laughed at my reply.

"I see you have a hat." He said nodding towards the hat in my hand."

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'. "But why?"

"We are going out, and unless you want everything you say in _Witch Weekly _tomorrow I would suggest you tie your hair up as well." I laughed at his reason, it did make sense.

Not bothering about the hair tie I flipped my hair forwards and stuffed it all into the hat.

"All set." I smiled, laughing a little when I saw James pull out a beanie and sunglasses and put them on.

"So where are we going?" I asked when we left my house.

"My third favourite place in the whole wide world." James smiled wrapping his arm round my shoulder. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and he aparated.

When I looked up I saw that we were inside a beautiful little bookshop. I looked up a James in surprise; I did not beg his as the reading type.

"I know, bit of a shock yeah? But I love this place." I smiled at this. I really didn't know James as well as I thought I did.

After spending a few hours looking through the thousands of books, both magical and muggle alike we left the shop. On the way out I saw the name; Mooney's Books.

I grabbed James hand; he looked down at me with a confused look.

"Well I am your _girlfriend._" He laughed knowing I was right. Alison told me whenever we were in public; even under if we are alone we still have to act.

"So if that was only your third favourite place what are the two that beat it?" I asked James when we sat down on a near by park bench. I looked out over a valley. It was a really beautiful site.

"Well my favourite place in the whole world is Hogwarts." He said, on that I would have to agree. Hogwarts was truly amazing.

"And your second?" I asked leaning into his shoulder more.

"That is a little more predictable, my uncle Gorges joke shop." He said smiling.

"Well that place is pretty amazing."

We talked about our favourite things for about another hour till my tummy rumbled.

"I think we really should feed that thing." James laughed. "I'm guessing you skipped breakfast?"

I nodded, I really am quite hungry.

We both jumped up and James led the way over to a quite looking café. There were not many people in the shop but the tables and chairs outside were completely empty. That would be the safer place to sit.

A little old lady came out completely dressed in purple. She was very sweet and took our orders promising they would be out soon.

I was having pasta considering it was lunchtime and James ordered potato and leak soup.

The food had just arrived when I heard an excited scream coming from inside the shop. James and I turned around to see where the noise came from but couldn't really see all that well with the sunlight shining onto the window of the shop.

We both just ignored the noise and continued with our lunch. I was learning a lot about James that I never knew. When the subject of school came up I was surprised that he knew a lot about the books we were reading. Seeing my look of surprise James said, "you really think that I get such good marks in school without reading the books in advanced?" He laughed again.

"You really are not the person I though you were James Potter." Smiled back, one of my rare full smiles that showed the vela in me. He looked shocked and spluttered a bit before he spoke again.

We had been sitting at the café for about half a hour and were finished with our lunch, James stood up and offered his hand to help me up.

"Come on, we better pay and go. I think we have been a little to lucky so far." He looked around worried as if searching for reporters sitting in the bushes. The wind had picked up a bit and I have to hold onto the hat. It was getting a bit chilly too.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I kind of shrugged, even though it was true. James unwrapped the gray scarf that was round his neck and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said after talking it from his hand. This time he shrugged and wrapped his arm around me again. He was a fair bit taller than me so the top of my head only came up to his shoulder.

We both walked into the shop and James payed. As we walked back to the shop door James pulled ahead to open it for me. Very sweet of him. As I septet through a big guest of wind blew and knocked the hat off my hair, letting my red curly locks billow down my back. James made a run for the hat and I was about to put it back on to cover up my hair but it was too late, about thirty reporters were already surrounding us. Shit!

We made a run for it, James still had his arm wrapped around me and when he stopped I hugged closer to him hiding my face from the reporters. James then quickly aparated is away, but not before the reporters had taken hundreds of shots.

We burst into his bedroom. I let out a laugh, "well you were right James, it was to good to be true." We both laughed together.

"I talked to Alison this morning, before I cam over to your house." He said sitting on his bed.

"Before you go any further, can we please go to my house. I'm not sure what time Sally wants me there to get ready and she is bloody scary when she is rushing." He let out a laugh.

"I know, before you came down stairs she gave me a good talking to, saying even though we were fake dating if I ever hurt you she would make my life a living hell." He said laughing. I burst out laughing too. That was just like Sally, even though she was up to my hip she sure liked to act like both of my parents put together. James wrapped his arm around me and we suddenly appeared in my bedroom. James used his wand to move all my stuff from the window seat to my bed so we could sit down together.

"You were saying about Alison?" I asked. He blushed. Oh god, what had she said.

"I don't think you're going to like what I have to say very much." I gulped. "She said that tomorrow at the station we should kiss in front of the train. I quote 'it would make a very good photo opportunity'." I blushed and laughed at the same time. I can imagine her saying that. "She also said that we should practise kissing so that the first one wouldn't look awkward and like a first kiss."

"And let me guess, my mother thought this was an amazing idea?" I laughed trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Yeah, Alison said your mother was very enthusiastic about the whole thing." James said laughing. This who kissing topic made me realise how close we were sitting together. Our legs were touching and our faces were only a small distance apart.

"So are you going to slap me if I kiss you right now?" He asked. I pretended to think about it very hard and then laughed; I suppose it is just what we have to do.

I shock my head. No I wasn't going to slap him if he kissed me. He nodded and leaned closer our lips were almost touching, "thankyou again for doing this."

Then his lips touched mine and it felt so right, even though we were only fake dating this kiss was amazing, really awkward but amazing. James put his hands on the small back pulling me closer. I reached forward with my hands and put them around his neck. I was mashed up against him and his back was on the wall of the window seat when I finally pulled away, we were both gasping for breath.

"So do I pass?" I asked, laughing.

"I think Alison will be proud." He smiled. "Well I better let you go and get ready, I'll be back at seven to pick you up."

I looked over to the clock on my bedside table, it was freeken 6:00pm. Shit I was soo running late. James laughed at my panicked expression. Then aparated away.

JPOV

She tastes like strawberries. And she was one damn fine kisser, I didn't think that I was going to get that carried away in our first kiss, even though we were only fake dating, it bloody well fell right. I had a quick shower and chucked on some black jeans and a formal white shirt, I was just dong the buttons up when Alison knocked on my door. I yelled for her to come in.

"Well you sure do look nice James, that is just the right outfit. You mother will be proud." She said sitting down on a chair in my room.

I just shrugged, a little voice inside my head told me I wanted to look nice for Lily. No, can't be true. She is just some girl that I'm 'dating'.

"So what's the deal for tonight?" I asked Alison.

"Okay, listen up good because I am only going to say this one time." She looked at me and I nodded. "You will not be drinking at all tonight, neither will Lily." She paused to think. "Well you can give her one drink that looks non-alcoholic if she is all tense and freaking out. I spoke to her mother and Lily can dance so you will dance together for a few fast songs and then I want you two dancing to a slow one. Whisper in her ear make her laugh. No snogging on the dance floor just kiss the top of her head or something.

"You will be home before midnight, make a lame comment about needing your beauty sleep. I don't want either of you looking like crap for your big kiss at the train station.

On your way into the party say something like 'I'm so excited to be going back to Hogwarts and taking on the responsibly of head boy' then wink and say something like 'it will be so much better since my girlfriend Lily is head girl' then walk off. You got it?"

I nod, "no drinking, no snogging don't be home to late. Dance, make a few lame arse comments and then get out of there. I think I'm all set."

Alison nodded, looking please that I remembered it all.

LPOV

I had about ten minutes till James would be showing up and Sally was still doing my hair. Shit, shit, shit! I was going to run out of time.

Sally noticed my panicked state and tried to apologise again. "Miss Lily, I'm sorry I knew you and James were alone and I didn't want to interrupt." Sally looked like she was feeling really bad, but this was not her fault.

"Sal's, don't worry this is not your fault at all I should have kept an eye on the time a bit better. But thankyou for not coming in when James was there." I smiled at her. If she had it would have been very awkward.

Sally, I do believe is the wonder elf. She got my hair and makeup done in under ten minutes, she just left my hair hang free but she had to brush it first and that can take a while. I had to wash my hair to get the nots that had appeared from mine and James kissing. I had the same makeup on I had for the ball but this time I had smoky black eyes that makes them look really green.

I sprayed a little of my two favourite perfumes on, strawberries and lily, and made my way down stairs to James. I was only five minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late." I smiled at him when he stood up.

"Nah don't worry about it, I think it may have been my fault that you had so little time to get ready in the first place." After realising what he said both of a blushed.

I looked around the room for mum, I thought she would have come to see me all dress up.

"Miss Lily, Madam Marilyn said to tell you to have a lovely night and they will see you tomorrow." Said Sally. I smiled at her, with moth my parents being really busy she was like a mother to me.

"Thanks Sally. Talk when we get back yeah?" I ask her, she loves it when we sit lie sister on my bed and talk about everything. She has a house elf boyfriend call Charlie.

"Oh yes Miss Lily, I can't wait." She jumped up and down looking excited.

"Shall we go James?" I asked looking at him, he was just wearing jeans and a smart whit top but god did he look good.

"Of cause my lady." He mocked. Then wrapping his arm around me aparated to the front of the party.

There are reporters screaming at us and flashes of their cameras everywhere. James looked down at me and kissed me on the forehead. Right Lily, time to get acting. I winked at him and stood on my tippy-toes, which mind you was very hard thing to do while wearing there amazing pumps, and whispered in his ear;

"Who do you think would kill me first, my mother or Alison if I did something in-lady like and flashed them?"

He laughed and whispered back, "I think they would kill you together, take it in terns to swing the bat." I laughed this time and then looked out towards the crowd of paparazzi swamping us. Being careful not to use my vela smile I started walking pulling James along behind me, I didn't want to be in their line of sight for any longer then possible. James caught up quickly.

"James, James over here. Are you excited to be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow?" A lady in the crowd asked, she has short frizzy blond hair and a pretty smile.

"Yes I'm thrilled to be returning to Hogwarts, I can't wait to take on all the responsibilities that head boy will bring. It will be even better since my girlfriends is head girl." He gave a massive smile and winked. I let out a laugh; I would bet anything that Alison told him to say that, word for word.

"And what is the name of James girlfriend might I ask?" Said the lady looking at me.

"Lily." I smiled.

"And Lily are you excited to be going back to school?" She asked, this time look at me directly. This made me a little nerves' What if I said the wrong thing?

" Very excited. James and I can't wait to begin studies but I don't know about him," I paused to look up at him, "but I am worried about all the work. I am hoping to become an Auror, like James ,so it's important to get top marks."

At this James pulled me away so we could continue into the party.

"You know I think you are fast becoming Alison's favourite person, she has been trying to get me to let it slip that I want to become an Auror or a while now but I have never managed, and you just did it first shot." He smiles down at me. Even in high heals he was taller than me.

The rest of the party was pretty uneventful, I danced with James a few time and he got angry at any guy that tried to hit on me, which of cause made me laugh. I could feel the eyes of the paparazzi on us at all time so I was careful to always look affricate. The only thing that was really a problem was when Summer, the skank from hell came over.

"OMG James. It's soo good to see you! I've miss you so, so much." She wined sounding icky sweet. I wanted to puke.

"Oh umm, hey Summer." James said looking annoyed.

"Oh, and who are you?" She said looking at me.

"Your kidding me right Summer, are you to daft to tell it's me, you know Lily the girl you hate?" I said annoyed. I hated this girl. James snorted when aid the work 'daft'.

"Lily, what the fuck are you doing with James Potter, I though you would know by now that he is too good for you." She spat. James shifted me so he was shielding me from her.

"Sorry Summer, but I don't appreciate the way you are talking to my girlfriend. Please leave us alone." James spat looking pissed off.

"Are you fucking kidding me James, you could do soo much better than ugly Wilson, you are too good for her." She hissed. Caleb came up behind her.

"Who are you calling ugly slut, I guess you haven't noticed but every guy in the room is drooling over Lily and not you. No matter how slutty your dress looks." Caleb said glaring at her. I looked to see what she was wearing, it was a plain black dress that looked like it was made out of stretchy cotton that showed half he boobs and barley covered up her arse. She was looking very trashy. I noticed Sam my bestfriend coming up behind her, she was looking amazing in a tight red dress that though was very slutty Sam managed to make it look elegant at the same time with her waist long dead straight gold blond hair.

"Slut, keep your boyfriend in check. He just groped me on the dance floor. I guess you are just not satisfying enough for him and he wanted something better." She smiled. That's what I love Sammy for, she always know how to get Summer off my case. She and I have been bestfriend's since first year. I pulled out of James' arms and ran over to hug her, I haven't seen her since school broke up she has been overseas.

"Sammy!" I scream launching my self at her.

"Hey Lil's miss me?" She asked pulling out of the hug.

"You know I always miss you," I smile looking at her. She has changed so much since last time I saw her. Sam's always had an amazing body but over the past 3 or so mouths she has really grown into it. Her breasts look at lease a cup size bigger. "Damn girl, you look good!" I told her then leaned closer, "nice boobs Johnsons." I winked using her last name for extra effect.

"They have really come along haven't they." She smiled, looking quite proud.

"Uhh, he James good to see you again." She said not even looking at him, here eyes were burning holes into mine.

"Yeah you to Sam." James replied wrapping his arm around me again. Sam noticed and then looked at me.

"Hey Lil's. You. Me. Toilets. NOW!" She all but screamed looking very excited. I looked up at James and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't tell her anything here okay?" he whispered into my ear.

I looked up and nodded, does he really think that I'm at stupid?

As Sam and I made our way over to the bathrooms I whispered into her ear, "go along with everything I say and don't ask questions. Promise I will explain everything later." She nodded, but still look confused.

"So Lil's cair to tell your bestfriend what going on?" She asked.

"Well you know how I have liked James for ages?" I ask her, I was having trouble keeping a straight face. This was all utter bull shit.

"Yeah." She said laughing.

"Well I caught up with him on the holidays and he told me that he has liked me for ages too but was too scared to say anything! Can you believe that?" I squeal pretending to be excited, out of the corner of my eye I can see reporters moving in, but trying not to be seen by me so I would keep going.

"So anyway over the past couple of weeks we have been spending lots of time together doing the most romantic things. You know how I love the way he is with younger children so responsible and kind. We even studied together, school is as important to him, as it is for me." I say, at least some of what I'm saying is true. I can see reporters writing down everything I say.

"Aww Lil's I'm so happy for you, you guys look really into each other. Come on I better get you back to your boyfriend. James has always been such a sweet guy." Smiled Sam, damn she was good at the whole play along thing.

When we started walking she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "sleepover tonight, I need to know EVERYTHING."

I nodded.

When we got back over to James I rushed into his arms, kissing him on the cheek.

"Time to head back I think Lily, you know I need my beauty sleep." The reporter around him laughed.

"Let me just say goodbye to Sam and then we can go okay?" I look up at him. He nodded and let me walk the few steps to my bestfriend.

"Hi-ya, going to head back. Meet me at mine in an hour yeah? Bring your trunk we can talk you to the station." I smile at her. She nods and gives me a quick hug.

I make my way back over to James and we head off. Aparating as soon as we were outside.

"You were brilliant tonight Lily. I really do think you will be Alison's favourite person." He says and I blush at the complement. "So I forgot to ask, are you okay with the whole kissing in front of the train thing?" He asked looking at me.

I laugh, "yeah, it should be okay. Do you think we need to practise again?" I ask, both he and I know I am not just begging for a kiss. Practising will be really necessary.

"Yeah I think we should. Now good?" He asked shuffling closer to me on my bed, which we were sitting on.

I nod and move closer to him.

Our lips brush one before he leans closer and brings his hot mouth to mine. I don't hesitate this time in bring my hands round his neck. I let my fingers play with the bottom of his hair. James lent closer to me so I was lying down with him on top of me. His hands went to the back of my hair, fingers winding through it. He leans closer and pushes his body up against mine. Then I remember, James is only my fake boyfriend. This realisation makes me pull back slightly and bring my tongue back into my own mouth. I break the kiss. I open my eyes and see James blushing.

"Sorry, I guess we got a bit carried away." He laughs, a nervous laugh.

"Guess we did. So I will see you tomorrow at the station?" I ask.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." He stood up and aparated away.

God that was one amazing kiss.

_Hey everyone I really hope you have enjoyed the story so far. After getting a review from hushpuppie22 I realised that I have left a massive point out. He/she was confused as to why James would not be allowed into the Auror program as his father (Harry Potter) is head Auror, well in my story Harry was head Auror was a while but when he had kids Ginny convinced him that he has had enough danger in his life and should take a step back so he can be their for his kids._

_Hope this clears up any queries, feel free to ask any questions or tell me if you have any ideas for the story. _

_**I would also like to let everyone know that I will post the links to what I think parts of the story to look like on my profile.**_

_Please drop a review._

_Yours truly, Belly._


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time: Lily and james had a practise kiss and been see together at the back to school dance. _

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††next morning†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Sam came over a short time after James had left and Sally appeared in my room at around the same time. Sally helped me fill Sam in on everything and then we gossiped into the early hours of the morning.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Lily, get up! We have to be out the door in half a hour." Screeched Sam.

I look over at the clock. Shit, she was right!

I jump in the shower for the world's quickest wash and then rushed to put the clothes that mum must have laid out for me on. It was a soft white blouse that hugged my every curve. Mum had taken the first two buttons off so I couldn't do them up. Stupid, any other mother wanted their daughter to cover up. But no, not my delusional one. With both the buttons open you could see a good deal of cleavage. For bottoms I had a puffy high waisted navy blue lace skirt that sat three quarters of the way down my thigh. Sally sent straight to work on my hair braiding it away from my face while Sam put a small amount of makeup on me. I was too tired to complain and I know that if I don't then I will look bloody exhausted for the whole day.

Finally finished, we rushed out of the house, on the way I grabbed my necklace and my head girl badge.

We arrived at the station at a quarter past ten, the time that Alison had told us to meet. I was shocked to find that on my way in I was attacked by paparazzi, I didn't think they would recognise me without James, but I was wrong.

After pushing through all the people I made my way to where James was, he smiled at me.

"Hey." He said kissing me on the cheek. I smiled up at him. Not my full smile, but just enough for him to look taken back.

Our moment was broken up by Alison grabbing us both.

"Lily you need to give the reporters a real smile, not that crap that you were doing last night." She whispered into my ear.

I shook my head. Then I saw mum walking over, "mum they want me to smile." I said, hoping she would back me up.

JPOV

Why was Lily chucking up such a fuss over just smiling, I mean when she smiles at me for real it stops me dead in my tracks? Isn't that what every girl wants, to get attention of guys?

I look over to see what Marilyn would say.

"Hun, I know what you mean but lots of people already know. You may as well just smile." Lilly looks pained.

I shoot Marilyn a confused look, Alison is doing the same.

"Lily's grandmother, on her father's side was a Valda, the jeans skipped Andrew but Lily got the smile. It stops people dead in their tracks. I never wanted her to use it to much because she was already getting enough attention from boys and I was worried about her." Explained Marilyn.

"That is the best news I have ever heard!" Alison just about jumped for joy. Well that explains a lot.

LPOV

Alison was looking way to happy about all of this. Mum knows that I hate the V-factor, as Sally calls it. Why was she doing this to me?

"Lily, please, please after you kiss James give the cameras a _real_ smile." Begged Alison. I looked to mum, she nodded at me.

"Fine." I said rather annoyed.

"Oh and Lily while you and James are on the train will you please make-out in an empty carriage till someone finds you. You know act like a normal couple." Smiled Alison, she spoke in a very casual voice, almost as if she was asking me what I wanted for lunch.

I shoot James a panicked look. His face showed the same expression as mine. WHAT THE HELL?

"Now off you too pop, once your stuff is on the train, come out, say goodbye and then kiss like crazy." She winked at us and then walked off. That lady is not embarrassed to say anything is she.

But I know she is suggesting the right thing. James and I make our way over to the train and do as we are told.

"Make sure you write sweetie, I know you will have an amazing year." Smiled my mother giving me a hug, she turned to James and gave him one too. Throughout the hugs and kisses with family James and I kept looking over at each other, we both know what was going to come next.

I felt someone grab my hand and when I looked up James was smiling at me. I guess it was time. He quickly pulled me away trying to 'not' be seen by the many reporters and pulled me closer as we reached the side of the train. I stood on my tippy-toe and whispered for him not to mess my hair up. He laughed and pulled me closer still, resting one hand on my waist while the other caressed by cheek, with one finger he lifted my head up so I was looking him in the eyes. Our lips brushed again, like the night before, he closed the gap. His tongue begged for entry into my mouth, I pulled closer to him let him it. Through my closed eyes I could see the flashes of hundreds of cameras go off. Not wanting to get carried away like last night I pulled away slightly. His eyes met mine, I gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning towards the media and, being the good girl that I am, I flashed them a missive Velda smile.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††on the train†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Okay welcome everyone and congratulations on becoming prefects for all you new ones, and welcome back to the older students." I said looking at all the new faces and some old, James' brother Albus winked at me. I let out a laugh. For the next half hour James and I went on to explain about the powers that come with being prefect and the great responsibilities that come also. Once everyone had left it was just James and I alone in a carriage.

"So I think we should make up the patrol timetable when we get to school, Minnie might have some suggestions on who should be paired up with who. What do you think?" Asked James.

I nodded and excused my self so that I could go change into my school robes; on the way to the bathrooms I caught sight of Sam waiting for me.

"So, the kiss at the station look like fun." She winked at me. I laughed and leaded into tell her about what Alison had said about us making out in a carriage. She laughed and told me she would send a little first year in after ten minutes who she knew would blab to a newspaper. I thanked her and put my robes on. They were small, smaller than last year. What was going on?

What the hell had mum done? My skirt was now well above my knee and more suited to my body shape, the shirt was the same as the blouse I was wearing now, fitted with the first few buttons missing and for shoes she put in simple flats. At lease they weren't high heals. I stuck my hand into my pocket and found a note.

_Dear Lily, _

_Doesn't you new uniform look fantastic! You can thank me later. Oh and don't even think about making it bigger I have put some precautionary measures in place._

_Love you baby._

I wanted to cry.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"What did your mother do now?"

"She shrieked my clothes!" I cried.

"Well good! You looked like a nun in your other ones." She sung back laughing at her own joke. What a good bestfriend I have.

I made my way back to the carriage where I left James. On the way I bumped into Summer.

"Watch wear you're going slut!" She barked at me. "You know James is going to get over you VERY soon. He will just come running back to me." She spat in my face.

"Move away from me or I will give you a detention when we get back to school." I said pushing her away. I made my way back to the carriage and sat next to James.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing my face.

"Well first mum make my school uniform smaller," I said running my hands down the tight clothes, "and second I just bumped into the wicked witch of the west." I slouched into the seat.

"You know you must be going loopy when you are quoting Wizard of Oz. And as for the clothes I think they look hot." He said letting his eyes have a good look at what I am wearing. He shuffled closer. I sighed and moved closer too, I know we have to keep up the charade.

I was about to rest my head on his shoulder when I saw Summer's head look through the window of the carriage.

Without even thinking I moved closer to James and brought my lips to his. After a second of shock on his part James played along as well, he put one hand on my lower back and the other went straight to my hair. He shuffled back so that his back was against the window of the carriage and I was sitting in his lap_. _Both of my hands were running through his thick mop of messy black hair. When my nails scratched against his skin he let out a moan drawing me closer still. His hand moved from my back to my leg pulling it so I was straggling him. Both of his hands now rested on my arse desperately trying to pull me in.

I don't really know how long we have been kissing but I'm definitely not going to stop. James had moved his hands from my arse to my thighs, just resting near the hem of my skirt, then slowly they moved up a bit. I think if we were somewhere more private his hands would have moved further. I deepened the kiss some more, loving the way it was making me feel when I heard a gasp at the door. I pulled away form James quickly. Four, second years from Hufflepuff were standing in the door. They burst into a fit giggling. Even though I knew if was coming I still couldn't help but go red, I pull away from James and finger comb my hair trying to pull out the knots. James does the same. The girls shuffle away leaving us in a very awkward silence. We look at each other, both bright red.

The awkward moment is broken when Caleb and Fred (Weasley) walk in.

"Yo, Lil's do you think you could hook me up with your friend Sam." He asks sitting across from me. "She was looking damn fine at the party last night." He finished looking towards Freddie for his view.

"I'm with ya there mate. Puberty has done well with that one." Freddie said mimicking books on himself. I let out a giggle.

JPOV (Starting from the point where Lily walked into the carriage.)

Lily was standing in front of me and Merlin was she looking good. Her usual school robes were now tight around her small frame showing off her long legs. The top was tight and with the top few buttons undone I can see a tempting hint of what she has been hiding in the chest department.

"What's wrong?" I ask, seeing the angry look on her face.

"Well first mum make my school uniform smaller," She said running her hands down her body, the sight made me gulp "and second I just bumped into the wicked witch of the west." She finished and relaxed into the seat.

"You know you must be going loopy when you are quoting Wizard of Oz. And as for the clothes I think they look hot." I replied. I moved closer without thinking, she must have thought I was just doing it to keep up the charade, sighing she moved closer too.

Moving closer again she pounced onto me, bring her warm lips to mine. I took a moment to respond, what was she doing? Then it clicked, Alison had told us to make-out on the train she was just playing her part. Getting into the kiss I pulled the stunning girl on my lap closer. As I pulled Lily in, I shuffled back so my body was pressed flush against the window in the carriage. With one hand in her hair and the other against the small of her back pushing Lily's body closer to my own. She ran her fingers through my hair; I let out a soft moan into her mouth. Wanting more I slide open her legs so she is now straddling me. My hands moved to her behind bring her closer still. Moving my hands from her arse I slid them forwards, not leaving her skin for a second, my hands stopped at the hem of her skirt about half way up her thigh. I have to remember that we are on a train and in public, I can't, nay I won't get too carried away. But I'm sure it would be okay to move my hands up just a little bit right? My hands moved slowly towards Lily's hips, slow enough that she could pull away if needs be, but she didn't. In fact, to my astonishing pleaser Lily deepened the kiss even more. Merlin, this girl was going to be the end of me, I fought back with great enthusiasm, and our tongues fought an everlasting battle. Then suddenly it all came to an end, Lily was no longer pressing against me, her mouth was no longer on my own. She was sitting next to me looking mortified. Shit, I knew I had been pushing it, for Merlins sake; I was just her fake boyfriend. My train of thought was interrupted by group of giggles, looking up I can see four, second years and by the look of their robes they were in Hufflepuff. Now I understand was Lily was looking so horrified, we had done precisely what Alison had wanted. I quickly finger comb my hair, trying to tame the black locks that never seemed to stay down. Just like dad. The giggling gaggle of girls quickly left the carriage. Looking at Lily, she is bright red and looking very embarrassed. _Shit_! What the bloody hell do I do now?

The awkward moment is broken when Caleb and Fred (Weasley) walk in. I have never loved those two more in my life.

"Yo, Lil's do you think you could hook me up with your friend Sam." Asked Caleb, who was sitting across from Lily, jealousy struck me, Caleb had called her by her nickname that only her close friends used. "She was looking damn fine at the party last night." He finished, this was new. I mean sure Caleb was a, or lack of a better word, man slut when it came to girls but if memory serves, this will be the first time since first year that Caleb has asked someone for help when it came to getting the opposite sex. He, being cocky, normally just pounced.

"I'm with ya there mate. Puberty has done well with that one." Freddie said mimicking books on himself. Any other time and I would have laughed at my mate, but at present I am to horrified that Lily's is yet to say a word, was she regretting kissing me? Did she want to stop this thing between us, whatever it may be?

My thoughts are yet aging interrupted by a giggle, but this time rather then coming from an awkward group of Hufflepuffs the giggle is much sexier, a giggle from the girl whose lips were on mine only a short time ago. Curse that girl, the heat that had been socked out of my system from the mortification of being caught out, returned with a single giggle.

"And why would I do such a thing Caleb?" Teased Lily. I laughed at what she had said casually adjusting my trousers to hide my excitement, it went unnoticed apart from Freddie who shot me an amused look, followed by a wink. I winked back and returned my attention to the conversion.

"Gee, I don't know LilyPop, because you love her and want her to get some action?" Replied Caleb looking smug; the use of 'LilyPop' brought a scowl to her face and jealousy back to mine.

"That's it; definitely not doing it after you called me that." The female redhead said pretending to be mad. I laughed at Caleb's moment of panic, he didn't quite catch on that she was kidding. That bloody git, he fancies Sam and hadn't told us. Wanker.

"Come on mate, don't get your wand in a twist, Lily is just kidding." The relief that sprung to my best mates face was instantaneous, he must really like her. Freddie shot me a knowing look, he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Oh course _dear._" Smiled Lily taking my hand. Relief flowed through me, she wasn't angry. "But I better be off, I have to have a nice little chat with Sammy before we get to school." She finished looking at Caleb.

"I knew I liked you for a reason LilyPop." Beamed Caleb.

"You owe me bit time White (Caleb's last name)." Replied Lily ruffling his hair before moving closer to me, she kissed me on the cheek before whispering in my ear, "do they know?" I knew instantly that she was referring to out _dating._ In reply I smiled up and nodded.

Once Lily had left the carriage Freddie laughed at me.

"So mate, what were you and the pretty Miss Liliana Wilson doing before we came in?" Asked Freddie trying hard not to laugh.

"Lets put it this way mate. I was having a better time then you were." I laughed at the boys. Caleb look confused.

"You see, our good friend James here tried very hard to hide his new addition of an extra lump to his" Freddie paused to cough, as if getting ready for a speech, "_amazing boaady!" _ Finished the male redhead in a high girly voice.

All three of us burst out laughing.

**Please tell me what you think, sorry I took so long to update. School has been hetic. If anyone has any ideas please fell free to let me know.**

**Yours truly, Belly.x**


	5. Chapter 5

LPOV

That night after the welcoming feast and Longbottem's headmaster speech Lily and James collected the eager bunch of first years to show them the new Gryffindor first years to their new common room. Just before they were about to leave Professor McGonagall pulled them aside.  
>"Now I'm not sure if anyone has made you aware of the fact that you two will have your own common room, separate from the other Gryffindor's but you will still be permitted to spend time in the Gryffindor common room as well. After you have shown the first years where to go find the painting of the whopping willow and say the password 'love'. This will be your home for the remainder of your time at Hogwarts so don't give the password out willy nilly, it has not been changed since Professor Dumbledore was headmaster, and I do not want to change that." Said the ageing teacher leaving after she had told them where the painting was located, just a corridor away from the normal common rooms. I knew before coming to Hogwarts that the heads sheared a common room but since starting to <em>date<em> James that face had simply left my mind.  
>"Eeh, should we push on a show the first years where to go? I don't know about you but I'm beat." Said James wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I nod and lead him over to the section of the table where the 11-year-old were gathered.<br>"Hello everyone, my name is Liliana Wilson, but please call me Lily. I am the head girl, and he," I paused to point at James, "Is head boy."

"Hey guys, the names James. Lovely to see you all. Congrats or being sorted into Gryffindor, the best house at Hogwarts." I smiled at this, the first years look at him like he was a god. As soon as he said his name they all began whispering about the son of Harry Potter. "Now if you would please follow us we will show you your common room for the remainder of your time at Hogwarts."

After showing the first years to their room and saying goodnight to Sam I made my way over to James who was sitting with Caleb and Freddie laughing.  
>"James, I'm going to head to the head's dorm if you wanted to come?" I ask. Caleb winked.<br>"So I see you two will be sharing a room? Use protection my friends, we don't need another James Potter running around." Laughed Caleb, I could feel my face getting hot. James just punched him playfully on the arm.  
>"Wait up Lily, I'll just say goodnight and then we can go yeah?" James smiled at me, "Night Mate, night Freddie. See you tomorrow morning for a run?" He asked.<br>"Yeah man, night. Sweet dreams Lil's." Said Freddie giving me a hug. Over the years we had become close.  
>"Night Fred's, I'll see you in the morning. Night Caleb." I said toughing his lightly on the shoulder.<p>

"So Lily, are you excited to be starting school?" James asked me breaking the silence that had settled between us since leaving the common room.

"Sure, you know me. Always eager to learn." I laughed. "Can't wait to get all that homework that the teachers love giving us." Playful sarcasm laced my last sentence.

JPOV

Shit. I was in for a hell of a year, even with this simple question her answer fascinated me. There was so much about her that I wanted to know. She giggled and, pulling away from my arm that had found it's perfect place on her small waist, then let out a full laugh this time; flashing me a smile that almost distracted me from walking. She laughed again, bring a hand to her head twirled into an elegant spin pulling out her wand and casting a silent patronus. The silver doe jumped and moved closer to the now still Lily, nuzzling her side. That was some powerful magic, we were only meant to learn that spell this year and she had already masted it and to be do it without talking. This girl was really a terrific witch.  
>"But I tell you what James, it's wonderful to be home. I've missed the feeling of serenity that is created by the magic of hundreds of wizards that will this castle." She paused and looked out a slightly frosted window, her face slipped into a look of pure happiness. "It truly is wonderful."<p>

I walked towards her, settling my arm again on her waist. Even though there was no one about, it still felt right holding her. I studied the profile of her face while she looked out the window, the soft moon light and the pure happiness that shone through her features made her look like the most beautiful woman.

We stood in that manor for several minutes, neither of us wanting to move. Her stomach broke the silence; it grumbled reminding me that she hardly touched a thing during dinner.

"Now miss Wilson, have you even seen the Hogwarts kitchens?" I asked her, she shook her head no.

Few days later.

LPOV

"Lily, you and I are having a picnic lunch today." Said Sammy as I past her in the corridor. "I've barely talked to you since school has gone back because you are always so busy! Meet me at our special place, I'll get the food." She finished, not waiting for an answer. James gave me a funny look, "Special place?" He asked.

I laughed in reply, "You can't know all my secrets Potter."

"You know that you can't ditch your best friend just because you are now have a new boy toy." Accused Sam. She and I had just sat down, our special place was a stream just near the whomping willow. No one knew it was hear because it was hidden by the massive tree.

"You know I will never ditch you, I need you far too much!" I smiled at her. "This week has just been hectic and you can't say that I'm spending all my time with James, because to tell you the truth I've hardly spoken to him since we arrived, unless it's about Quidditch or Head Duties." I said defending myself.

"I know you've been busy, but that's what I've come to talk to you about. You are James are 'dating' you need to spend time with him. Get caught in broom closets and macking on in the halls ways! It's weird how little you guys are around each other. People are talking!" She whispered in a hurry.

"What have people been saying?" I asked quickly panicking. James had been nothing but nice to me, if we didn't do this right then he could be in more trouble than he is now.

"Don't worry too much, no one is doubting your relationship, well maybe apart from Summer but that's only because she is jealous. People are just making rude jokes about fidget, innocent little Lily. How James must be getting sick and tired of you."

I was horrified at this, just because I was never court snogging face in the halls didn't mean that I was scared to touch the opposite sex. Over the years I had, had all but sex with a few of the older boys. No one that amazing that it was spread about the school the next day but I certainly wasn't 'fidget, innocent little lily'. That I would prove.

Moving the conversion on from just me I let Sam in on what Caleb said on the train.

"Well he is looing damn fine," she laughed. I nodded profusely to show that I felt the same way. From what Freddie said of him and our limited interactions at Qidditch I knew he was fit, a damn fine chaser and an over all nice guy. Sam could defiantly do worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lily's Point of View**

"James," I said lacing my fingers through his larger ones, "I think it's time to throw a house warming party." His face lit up like a child at Christmas.

"You mean it Lily? We can throw a party in the head dorms?"

I nodded letting out a giggle as a reply. This party would achieve two purposes, to get Caleb and Sam together as well as showing Hogwarts that I'm not prudish, innocent little Lily.

"I think it would be a nice welcome back for everyone, James." I smiled at him, "well obviously just the 6th and 7th years, but you know what I mean." Even though I was suggesting to throw a party, I still had responsibilities as head girl.

"You won't have to worry about a thing! Caleb, Freddie and I have got it covered." He beamed. It was good to see the mischievous glint return to his eyes. Since coming to school he and I alike have focused much of our time in trying to find the balance between head duties and the expanding work load. It was becoming increasingly heavy this year.

"James and I are throwing a party in the head's dorm." I told Sam the next morning.

"Are you shitting me?" She squealed in reply, jumping up and down holding onto both my hands. Her reaction attracted attention from everyone sitting nearby. "This is your best idea yet Lily!" More squealing followed. I had to wait it out to discuss what I really wanted with her.

"Sammy," I said using the nickname that only I call her, "will you do me a tiny favour?" I battered my eye lashes.

She looked down at me, our half foot height difference evident at this moment. "What do you want?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing major, you've wanted to do it for ages any way. Something you've always asked me to let you do." I smiled up at her.

"You don't mean…"

"You know I do."

"Seriously?" Sammy replied with a squeal, something she was doing a lot today. "You really mean that I can give you a makeover for the party!"

I smiled and nodded in reply. Sam had always said I had so much hotness potential if only I let her unleash it. This was her chance to prove that, and my chance to prove to the school I wasn't who they all thought I was. In three days, this coming Friday, I would show that school what I was hiding. Well at least what Sammy thought I was hiding.

**James' Point of View**

"You're kidding man. You have to be kidding!" Freddie spluttered, I had just told him and Caleb, Lily's suggestion for a party. "As if Lil's would let you have a party?"

Ignoring that he called her 'Lil's' and putting the funny feeling of jealousy that burnt through my body I nodded and smiled at him.

"I don't know what is going through her head but we can't give her a chance to change her mind!" Caleb was yet to speak.

"Caleb, man?" I looked at him; whenever the topic of parties came up he was normally the first to but his two cents in and get planning. But this time he was sitting and nots saying at word. My question snapped him out of it.

"Yeah, sorry James. Was just thinking. Sounds like a plan." He said shaking his head, as if dismissing his thoughts through that shaking action.

Freddie and I shared a look.

"What's up man?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just day dreaming."

"About a certain blonde that we had not idea you liked?" I laughed referring to Sam.

His redenying face gave him away. "Shut up guys! I don't like her! She's hot, that's all!" He spluttered trying not to make eye contact.

Freddie chuckled, "Come on Caleb, we're your best mates. We can tell that you like her."

I joined in, "why don't I talk to Lily for you and see what the inside gossip is?"

"Cheers man. That would be good." Caleb replied, not confirming or denying if he did indeed have feelings for Sam.

I nodded my head and finished the conversation.

**Still James point of view, later that night in the common rooms with Lily.**

I looked up when she entered the room; Lily rushed over to the nice and toasty fire place that I had been feeding into a raging fire for the past hour.

"Gosh it's freezing out there! This Autumn is already looking to be a cold one." She said looking at me while rubbing her hands up and down her arms, creating friction.

"Why were you even outside! It's too cold at night to be out and about." I asked her, confused and concerned.

She shook her head, not replying to my question. What was she doing out there? Curiosity burned through me, but before I could press the subject further she had changed the direction of the conversation.

"How is the party planning going?"

This was just about the only topic that would have stopped me investigating further, well for the present at least. "It's going great. I told Freddie and Caleb about it and they both think it's a fantastic idea. We are going to sneak into Hogsmede tomorrow night to get supplies. Is there anything you or Sam want us to get specifically?"

"Sammy is a sucker for Tequila." She smiled, not her normal show stopping smile but rather one that said she was planning something.

"Why are you looking sneaky?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "goodnight James. You will know soon enough." And with that she left the room, moving through the corridor into her room.

**Lily's Point of View**

With James getting Tequila there is no reason in the world that Sammy and Caleb wouldn't hook up, the strong liquid had a habit of bring out her playful side. The next step of the plan was to make sure that Caleb was dressing for the occasion. I know Sam well; she was a sucker for a well-dressed boy.

"Caleb," I greeted the attractive boy the next morning at breakfast. "How are you today?"

He looked up over his toast. "Hey Lily, I'm good. How are you?"

"Wonderful!" I replied. "I was wondering if you could help me out tonight after Quidditch practise."

He looked confused. "Sure Lily, but what do you need?"

"I'll explain it all to you then." I smiled, with a touch of his shoulder I left him to his breakfast. My plan was formulating well.

**Caleb's Point of View**

I didn't spend my usual twenty minutes in the shower after practice today, rushing to get out so I could find out what Lily wanted me to do.

"What's the hurry mate?" James asked. He normally comes into the change room till everyone leaves so he doesn't miss out on any locker room gossip before going out again and having a private practice session. For some reason I felt as though I shouldn't tell him what Lily had talked to me about, so I lied. Lying was not something I tended to do when it came to Freddie and James.

"Places to be, people to see." I laughed at him, "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone." I finished and made a break for it before he could quiz me anymore.

"You know I love you." James called as I slipped out of the change rooms and ran smack bang into Lily.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." I said to her, she looked a little startled.

"Truth be told I thought I would be waiting a lot longer. Rumour has it that you take a long time to wash your hair." She laughed, teasing me.

"If rumours name is James Potter don't believe a word he says." I chuffed. "Truthfully I was dying of curiosity. What can I do for you Lily?"

She looked around. "Not here, come to the head dorms? I promise it won't take long."

I nodded and we talked of Quidditch while walking into the casle.

Once inside she dragged me up to her room, shutting the door and putting a silencing spell on it.

What was going on?

"Lil's?"

"Oh hush you know how nosey James is." She laughed and gestured for me to take a seat on her neatly made bed. Her room was massive. Bright colours filled the walls, as well as book shelves and a Gryffindor flag. There was a window seat that would have been big enough for me to sleep on looking over the pitch. Her room was amazing.

"So I guess you're wondering why I asked you to come here." She said sitting down in the window seat, pulling both her knees up so she was in a comfortable position.

"You could say that. What can I do to help?" I replied, itching with curiosity.

She took a deep breath before beginning. "I was talking to Sammy the other day and she said that people around school were talking. Saying that I was frigid little Lily and that James and my relationship was a joke." She took another deep breath. "James has been so nice to be and I want to help him but I'm really not good at the whole public relationship thing. So I need your help."

I couldn't help but laugh. She shot me a terrifying glare.

"You help me with this and I will help you get Sammy." She bargained with me.

I could feel my face flushing. "I don't like Sam so I don't know why I would need your help."

"Don't lie to me Caleb; I see the way you look at her. And even if I couldn't read you, how red your face is getting is a big enough give away." She chuckled.

Darn, she had won.

"Fine. But no one finds out about this. Not even James. Can you do that?" I said looking into her green eyes. She really was beautiful; I could see why James was falling for her. Even if he didn't know that he was. Yet.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. What do I do?"

"I will let you know tomorrow, meet me by the lake at lunch time? I have to run to Hogsmede with Freddie and James for party supplies. Talk tomorrow." I ran out of her room before she could say anything else. Secretly I was very excited, Lily as Sam's best friend, and although I was doing my best to hind it I was developing a serous crush on the blonde bomb shell.

I ran into James as I closed Lily's door. He shot me a funny look.

"Umm man what where you doing in there?" He asked.

I thought quickly. "I came to meet you, and she invited me into show me a book that I could use for the potions essay."

James nodded, but still looked confused.

"I thought we said I would meet you in the Gryffindor dorms at nine? That's not for another ten minutes?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Yeah I know we did but I thought I would remind you that you need to bring your bag that Lu gave you for Christmas. You know the one that can hold anything and make it as light as a feather? We have a lot of stuff to carry." James seemed to accept this latest excuse.

"Thank Merlin you did man. I had completely forgotten about that bag. Wait for me for me and we will head over to find Freddie together?" He asked and I nodded.

**James' Point of View (later that night after they had gotten back from Hogsmede)**

As I walked into the common rooms carrying the bag filled of everything we would need for the party; with most of the hall being made up of alcohol. If everything went to plan it should be an amazing party. I made a beeline for the fire, hoping to draw in as much of its warmth before I head up to bed.

"James, is that you?" I head a sleepy whisper coming from the couch.

It was Lily. I could see her fiery red hair gleaming in the light of the actual fire. She reached up and rubbed her eyes. She pattered the couch she as on, asking me to join her.

"Yes Lily it's me. Sorry to wake you." I smiled and joined her on the couch. She lifted her legs to let me sit down before replacing them, this time on my lap.

"How did tonight go? Did you get everything we needed?" She mumbled the question in her sleepy state.

"Yep, I think we got everything we needed. I really think this will be a party to remember. Thank you for letting us do this, I know you don't like the idea that much."

"Don't be silly James; I was the one to suggest it. And when have you and the boys ever thrown a party that anyone could ever forget?" She replied, after letting out a big yawn Lily lay her head on my shoulder as if she was so tired she couldn't hold it up anymore. The text book that was balanced on her lap was soon forgotten on the floor.

"Can I ask you a question Lily?" I said drawing her eyes to my own. I hope she was like Caleb, he tends to tell the truth when he is just about asleep. That was how we got him to admit that he was starting to like Sam while we were walking home. I could only hope that Lily was the same.

"Hmm, go for it James."

"Why did you suggest this party?" I couldn't help myself; making another brave move I let my hand brush her soft cheek.

"Because I want Sam and Caleb to get together." She laughed and then added, "that and Sam told me we had to be more couply, or else people will doubt that we are together. I figured that this was a way for me to look couply with you." She let out another big yawn.

"You really are one of the nicest people I know. I think Caleb would like that very much, it is a good chance for them to get together."

She nodded, knowing that she was right. "Sorry if I'm stuffing up Alison's plan James. I really don't mean too."

I was about to reply when she let out a deep breath. She had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Lily." I whispered into her hair. Gently lifting her up and carrying her into her room. After tucking her in, I couldn't resist, I softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

As I dragged my exhausted body to my room opposite Lily's I couldn't help but think about what she said. Did the school really doubt that we were a couple? I guess we hadn't been out in the public eye that much but whenever we were I always had my arm around her or something.

I thought back to my past relationships at school, even though none of them had last longer than few weeks I guess we had been a bit more public, at least getting caught snogging in halls ways or skipping class to mess around with each other. I guess my reputation was making this _relationship _seem very boring. Lily was right. Something had to be done.

_Sorry about the very delayed update, I was struggling with what to write next, so any ideas would be much appreciated! _

_I hope this chapter was okay, in truth it's just a filler and I promise the next will be much better! I just have to add the finishing touches to it and I'll upload it straight away! Please review and tell me what you think! They really help me write more!_

_-belly.x_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lily's Point of View**

"What do you mean I have to put my hand in his pocket!" I just about screamed at Caleb.

"You asked me how to look more couply! Don't get scary Lil's." He spluttered back. "I don't mean always, just when it's cold and you guys cuddle like I told you to, you know how I said to press your body against his and put your head on his chest?" He asked me.

I nodded, not that I was happy about it.

"Well when it's cold put your hands into his pockets. It's as simple as that!" Caleb took a step back, as if fearing that I would lash out at him.

We have spent the last 2 hours going over everything I had to do, everything I had to say. Let's just say I was getting a little sick of it.

"Whatever, moving on. Time for your Sam 101. Listen up." I said gesturing him to sit down. "But first let's get something clear. If you ever hurt her, in any way, I promise I will hurt you more. I will make your life a living hell and you will be sorry you were ever born."

He gulped.

"Caleb you know me well enough to know that I'm not kidding and that I always keep my word."

"I know, Lily. I promise I won't hurt her." He looked me in the eyes, the truth that I could see swimming in his hazel eyes was enough proof to me that he really did like Sam and wasn't just into her for sex.

"Okay, are you ready to know everything you need to know about Sam?"

He nodded and I began.

"She is the most loyal person I know, but you have to know and accept the fact that she is a flirt. She doesn't realise that she is doing it but the way she talks to people, not just guys but girls alike, is flirty. Accept that and move on. Don't get jealous or you will lose her.

"Don't ever tell her what she is feeling, don't ever tell her you know what she is thinking because even if you're right she will do a 360 and say you were wrong. Don't tell her what do to. Make suggestions and ask her opinion on things.

"Contradict her; don't feel as though you have to agree with everything she says. If you do this she will get bored and move on.

"She says she doesn't care about silly romantic things like dancing, flowers and Valentine's Day but she secretly loves them. Don't be afraid to be corny when you're in private but don't make a fool of her and yourself in public.

"Got it?" I look at Caleb, the boy is adorable. He has just written down everything I told him. He must really like her.

"Tell anyone I'm writing this down and you're dead, Watson." He muttered when he saw me smile at his note book. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Expect the unexpected with her; you will always have fun together. She has a habit of making even the most boring situations an adventure. It will take a while for her to trust you, that's because of things that have happened in the past. I'll never tell you what they are. If you're good enough she will tell you eventually, but never push the subject. She will trust you when you trust her and when she is ready.

"Oh and one more thing Caleb."

He took a deep breath, "What is that Lil's?"

"I'm picking out what you're wearing for the party. You have no choice."

"Fine, but the same goes for you." He resorted, crossing his arms.

"Well then you and Sam will have to show some team work because she has already claimed the position of my stylist. It will be a good way for the two of you to chat before the party."

I have never seen the boy smile so brightly.

**(still lily's point of view) **

"I can't believe the party is tonight!" Sam said at breakfast, we were sitting in the great hall. "Are you all set and ready for your makeover tonight? I will be at yours as soon as classes finish and we will get ready together."

"Remember that I told you Caleb will be helping too! But I have to do something for half an hour after classes and then I'm all yours. You can primp and prod me to your heart's content."

"It will be good to see that yummy boy again." Winked Sam. She and Caleb had talked yesterday in potions. I had _accidentally_ come in late with James so we had to be partnered, leaving Caleb and Sam. They hit it off.

Classes that day were going so slowly. I asked James for the party details.

"Well Caleb, Freddie and I have told everyone worth inviting that they have to get to the entrance to our dorms at 9pm on the dot. We will open the doors for them so that we don't have to reveal the password; they are welcome to stay for as long as they want, but once they leave they can't get back in again. And that's final. So everything is set and organised." He paused to think if he had missed anything, "oh and if a teacher gets too close I have charmed the room to transform back the way it looks now, before we get it all set up. Everyone's drinks will transform into text book. We will play it off as a mass studying session. I don't know how well it will work but it's better than nothing."

James looked at me, studying my face, as if to see if I approved.

I couldn't do anything but smile; he really was the perfect person to plan this party. He'd throught of it all.

"When do you want help setting up the common room?" I asked him after letting him know that I though he had planned everything perfectly.

"Well Freddie and I have that covered, I asked Caleb but he said you were helping him choose what to wear for the party or something?" James had a funny expression on his face, almost as if it bothered him that Caleb and I were becoming friends.

"Yeah, I know what Sam looks for in a guy so I'm giving him a helping hand. It shouldn't take too long and I promise to return to him to you looking better than he did before."

James laughed and we got back to copying notes off the board.

**Caleb's Point of View**

"Lily! I said hold still!" Screeched Sam. She had Lily pinned to the bed and was plucking her eyebrows.

"There has to be a better way to do this. A pain freeway. A magical way." Spat Lily. She looked as though she was regretting letting Sam anywhere near her face.

"Beauty is pain my darling." Replied Sam.

After another 20 minutes of this Sam told Lily she could have a break saying that she had to go get dressed but would be back soon. As soon as she was out of the room Lily pounced on me.

"This better all be worth it Caleb. You better spend the rest of your life with Sam because I'm almost at my wits end. Where are your clothes?" She spat in my face. Lily could be the scariest person I know when she was angry.

"I have them all here." I said, with a flick of my wand all of my clothes appeared in neat piles.

"Good, go into the bathroom and have a shower. Wash your hair, use all of the products in there with your name on them. There are instructions on the back. You have 15 minutes." She said pushing me into the bathroom that joined her room.

That bathroom was massive. I swear the substantial shower with multiple jets was bigger than the whole of out bathroom back in the Gryffindor common rooms. Not wanting Lily to be even angrier I conjured up and clock that would let me know when my time was up then slipped into the shower.

There were 5 bottles of funny looking liquid that had my name on it. I picked up the first one. The back said 'shampoo, if you don't know what to do with it,Caleb, there is no way you're getting Sam' in Lily's neat handwriting. I laughed a little before washing my hair. The next bottle was conditioner; it said something similar on the back. The third bottle was body wash, on the back it said 'lather me up EVERYWHERE so you're nice and clean'. I had to give it to Lily, she had picked some good smelling shit. The forth bottle just had the label 'drink me'. Fearing the wrath of Lily I quickly drank it. I don't know what it did but I felt 100 times cleaner, I think it also gave my teeth a good cleaning as well. The final bottle said 'drink me after you get out of the shower and are dry'. I turned off the water and did what she said. It made my skin feel incredibly smooth and soft. My timer indicated it was just about time for me to go back into Lily.

"You look better. Put these clothes on while I shower. Sam will come back in while I'm gone so be nice. I will see you soon."

And with that the fiery red head disappeared into the room from which I just came.

"Oh, hey Caleb," Sam smiled. "Where is Lily disappeared too?"

"Having a shower," I said looking up. Merlin did she look amazing, her usual straight hair was loosely curled, it softened her face and made her look even more beautiful. She was wearing a long sleeve dark blue dress that scooped low at the front and back. Showing off her amazing rack and back. The dress sat at mid-thigh and the silver heels that she had on made her legs look like they were never ending. Her hair was pulled away from her face by a silver head band. She was looking so stunning that I didn't know what to say next.

Lily told me to be nice. Right Caleb, be nice.

"You look beautiful," I spluttered, she smiled at me in response. "Is there anything I can do to help Lily get ready?"

"Not really, she should be out of the shower soon and if you don't mind giving me and her, your opinion on different dresses we can get her looking amazing."

**James' Point of View**

"Caleb has been spending a lot of time with Lily." I observed to Freddie as we magiced the furniture away. "He even called her 'Lil's' the other day."

"James man, you've gotta relax. They're just friends and Caleb is one of your best mates. She is just helping him get Sam and you know it."

Screw Freddie and his voice of reason. I knew I was just being silly.

I was about to tell Freddie that I thought we were all set after we put the alcohol out when there was a scream from Lily's room.

"I DO NOT CARE IF IT MAKES MY EYES 'POP' YOU'RE NOT PUTTING THAT STICK ANYWHERE NEAR MY EYES!" It was Lily. The next noise I heard was Caleb running away from the angry girl.

"Boys, I'm so glad that we have penises, chicks sure are scary." We all laughed together. "What can I do; everything down here looks pretty good."

"I think we're set, just getting the drinks out now." Replied Freddie.

Together we took out half the alcohol onto the drinks table and hid the rest to bring out later.

It was quarter to nine when Sam came down stairs. I could see why Caleb liked her; she was looking damn fine this evening.

"You ready for this James?" Sam asked me. I shot her a confused look. "You've seen Lily looking beautiful but you've never seen her look like this."

_Hello everyone! Sorry, this chapter is yet another filler but I promise the next one gets interesting with the party and all that! _

_Please message me if you have any ideas for the story! Or constructive comments! _

_OHH! And who has Tumblr? _

_This is my floral blog! (social-blunder . tumblr . com )((please take out the spaces between the dots!) So check it out and message me the word 'belly' and I promise to follow you back! Tumblr is also a great way for me to get to know you all _

_The is my besfriends blog: love-loyalty-and-imagination . tumblr . com _

_Check out her blog! It never fails to make my day._

_-belly.x_


	8. Chapter 8

_In previous chapter, Lily and James were planning a party in their dorm, so they could get Caleb and Sam together and to prove to the school that they were actually 'dating'. Lily had agreed to let Sam and Caleb dress her and she had just walked into the room._

**James' Point of View**

Just then Lily walked into the room. Merlin I will never look at another woman again. Lily had a very tight, very short back dress on that did not leave anything to my imagination. She wasn't looking slutty, even though there was a lot of skin showing, I don't even know how that is possible though. Her cleavage was displayed through the low neck line of the top and her hair was straightened with it touching her hips. I had never seen her with this much makeup on before, and it seemed that Sam had won the argument before because her eyes were indeed popping. I gulped.

"Damn girl! If you weren't already spoken for and like a sister to me I would do you in a second!" Said Freddie chuckling. Lily blushed and shoved his arm.  
>"Oh it would only last a second would it Freddie?" I chucked, Lily could always make me laugh.<p>

"Hey James." She said smiling, not a real smile but a very nervous looking one. "I don't look silly do I?"

I gulped again, "No Lily, you no not look silly. You look amazing." Lily blushed again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caleb and Sam high five. They were proud of what they had done.

**Lily's Point of View**

I feel silly. Stupid Sam. I bet it looks like I've dressed up in my mother's clothing and that everyone is going to laugh at me.

James hadn't taken his eyes off me yet. He was looking very nice in his dark jeans and a blue button up top. I looked over to Sam and Caleb, Sam winked at me. Caleb was looking good too. He was dressed like James but with a white top and a sweater on top. It bought out his broad chest.

Would I be able to get hot and heavy with James tonight in front of everyone? Even the thought of it brought butterflies to my belly. Sam as if reading my mind came over. "STL (salt, tequila, lime) shots with your best friend?"

I nodded and she gave me everything I needed.

"You're not starting without us." Freddie said.

Soon we all had salt on the crease between your thumb and hand, very full tequila shot in one hand and slice of lime in the other. It was going to be a very good night.

My head was buzzing, everyone had arrived and the party was a success. Everyone had a smile on their faces. All the boys in the room were giving me funny looks and I couldn't understand why. Maybe my dress was sitting funny?  
>I made my way over to Sam and Caleb who were getting cosy on the couch.<p>

"Sam!" I squealed and kissed her on the nose. "Caleb!" I did the same to him.

"Hey girl, you look happy." Sam laughed. I sat down onto her lap.

"Sammy! All the boys in the room are looking at me! And all the girls are giving me mean look! Is my dress sitting funny?" I asked her in what I though was a whisper, but I'm sure I was yelling in her face.

Caleb and Sam laughed.

"Sweetie, it's because you are looking fucking hot. All the guys are checking you out and the girls are jealous of you." Said Sam. I gave her a funny look. That couldn't be true. I shook my head. She just laughed at me.

"Lily, why don't you find your boyfriend James? Remember what we talking about?" Said Caleb pushing me away from himself and Sam.

"Ohh! You two want some personal time! I get it. I will find my boyfriends." I slurred. Kissing James sounded pretty good right about now.

I made my way across the room looking for James. Where could he be?!

"Already lost your boyfriend slut?" Spat Summer in my face.

I didn't want to deal with her right now. "Go away silly. I don't like you and you're not my friend." I said to her, pushing past and continued my search for James.

I found him; he was standing across the room talking to Freddie. Pushing through the crowd I made my way over to him. By the time I got there Freddie had gone off with an attractive Hufflepuff girl.

"Hey you, are you having fun?" James asked when he saw me coming over. He opened his arms and stumbled into them.

"Perfect! Lots and lots and lots and lots of fun! Are you?" I replied into his chest.

"Me too, why don't we sit down?"

I nodded and we made our way over to a window almost hidden in the corner of the room.

"Silly, there isn't any where to sit down!" I laughed at James. He told me to wait just a second. I don't think I would have been as impressed by his wave of his want that created a window seat is I wasn't so drunk but because I as in fact drunk I stood there open mouthed.

James chucked at my expression and we both sat down looking out into the Hogwarts grounds.

"I think Caleb and Sam are really hitting it off." I said not looking at James.

"It was a very nice thing that you did for them." He replied.

I looked at James, did he know?

"Caleb let slip that you were helping him. It was very lovely of you." James said pulling my chin up, I looked at him.

My hand that was supporting my weight on the windowsill slipped and my face launched towards his. Our lips were almost touching.

"Do you mind if we kiss?" James asked.

"Well you are my _boyfriend._" I said leaning in.

Our lips brushed, James closed the gap between us. It started off as an innocent kiss, but soon the alcohol kicked in James pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck running my hands through his hair. He pulled me closer and the kiss deepened, his hands moved to my hair scrunching it up at the back. James' hand started to move down my back, resting on my bra line, they dangerously moved forward, slipping onto the sides of my breasts, slowly moving forward and suddenly we were gone. We had been interrupted by Freddie who was standing on a make shift stage getting everyone's attention to start a speech. James and I quickly separated and sheepishly looked at each other.

"James, Lily where are you!?" Called Freddie. We straightened out clothes and made or way over to the stage. Sam and Caleb were already there, Sam winked at me.

"Not I guess you're wondering why I called all your attention. First I would like to say a big thankyou to James and Lily for allowing us to have this little gathering." Everyone in the room clapped. "Hush hush! I know Lily is hot but attention back to me please." That stupid bugger, I blushed red. "Now for tonight's main event." Freddie created a drum roll on his thighs.

"Truth or dare! But we warned, this is not like normal truth or dare, beforehand everyone takes a shot, the shot has Veritaserum in it so there will be no lying. It's your choice if you so the dare or the truth but I can promise that both are lethal. Leave now if you don't want to take part." As it was getting late there weren't many people left, but even so more than half left. Only myself, James, Sam, Caleb, Freddie, the Hufflepuff girl he has been getting cosy with (Sarah maybe?) and Summer, skank from hell, were left.

"Okay, now that only the brave are left let's get started. Caleb brother if you will, bring out the drinks." Said Freddie. Caleb conjured up and tray that had 7 shots on it. All being laced with Veritaserum. Everyone in the room took one. If I wasn't so drunk I think I would have chucked up a fuss about the potion.

"Let the games begin!" Said Freddie and Caleb together.

We all sat in a circle, Jams on one side of me and Sam on the other. Summer was across from me, an evil glint in her eyes. Freddie placed the tequila bottle that started the night for me in the middle, and then proceeded to spell it to spin when he clapped. "The person that this bottle lands on will complete a truth or dare chosen by the group. Is that clear?" The group nodded in understanding.

Freddie spun the bottle, it first landed on Sam. The group decided on either hook up with Caleb for more than sixty seconds or tell us who she likes. She picked the dare. I shot her a knowing look.

She was already sitting next to Caleb, who was beaming. Sam leaned closer and snogged him. James counted. Soon enough it was over, both of them finishing with massive smiles on their faces.

The bottle spun again, this time it landed on James. He was given the choice of, say who he liked or take off a piece of clothing. He chose the latter. James removed his top and golly gosh does he have a good body, Quittich had done him well!

Next the bottle spun on me. Shit. I got given the same question. This was not good at all! I couldn't say that I liked James because we're 'dating' but if I happened to say that I did it could be even worse. So I did the only think I could take another shot and take off my tight dress. If I wasn't so drunk I would never have done this, Freddie wolf whistled. I was not only in heels and very lacy black underwear. I couldn't even look at James, I was so embarrassed.

**James' Point of View**

I could die and be a happy man! Lily has quite possibly the hottest body I have ever seen. I couldn't even describe it in words, I took another shot. Lily did the same; she had been drinking quite a lot and probably didn't need anymore, which worried me a little bit.

The bottle kept spinning, it landed on Freddie and he had to say who was the hottest girl at Hogwarts, "Before today I would have said Sam, but now I have to say Lily." She blew him a kiss and giggled, jealousy shot through my veins for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. If I got money every time someone perved on Lily I would die a very rich man. Stupid walkers.

The bottle again spun on me, my choices were: say how far Lily and I had gone or go into her bedroom and not leave again till we have done something that we hadn't before. Shit.

Freddie whispered into my ear that I had to do the latter one or everyone would know, I looked at Lily she agreed. We both took another shot before walking up stairs. Maybe we could just say that we had done more, when really we hadn't but Summer made that impossible, she cast a spell on the door that wouldn't let us leave until we had done something new. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

The door was shut behind us, I wanted to say that I was sorry for getting Lily and I into this position. The better part of me was trying to burst through and stop myself from moving closer to her, to stop my hands that I was struggling to keep by my side. The better part of me knew that this was going to affect our arrangement. That I should find a way for us to get out of this but I couldn't help myself, I took a step closer, the door was shut now. I could hear laughing in the common room, but that was soon but a distant memory, the only thing I could think about, the only person who would ever matter was standing in front of me. Lily. She was elegantly perched in her window seat; the light of the almost full moon produced a silhouette, a silhouette that took my breath away.

"James." I heard her whisper, the whisper sent tremors through my body. "Look what I took." She smiled holding a bottle of tequila up.

I made my way over her; she brought the half full bottle to her lips and took a mouthful, scrunching up her face. I joined her on the window seat, she passed me the bottle. Passing it back and forth we finished the remaining liquid. I drank more than her, worried about how much she'd drunk. But in doing that I was pretty pissed myself now.

"I know we have to do this." Lily slurred. The sober part of me said I should tell; let her know that we could find a way around this. To get out of the situation that we are currently in; but after taking one more look at the half naked beautiful girl in front of me. The girl that even though I was trying to supress it, to tell myself there was no way. In front of me was not only the most beautiful girl in my world, but in front of me was Lily. The girl I was falling in love with. And because of that love I had to tell her she had a choice. Maybe it was the Veritaserum, but I like to think it was my good nature.

"Lily, we can find a way out if you don't want to do this?" I said in barely a whisper.

"I know." She replied, her hand slid into mine. "I know, James."

That was the end of my restraint. I couldn't hold back anymore, I pulled her towards me. This time when she wrapped her arms around my neck I picked her up, supporting her bottom and carried her over to her bed. Laying her down gently, she scooted into the middle of the bed. I followed. My body was soon against hers, I could feel every part of her pushed up against me. I kissed her neck. She moaned. The sound sent shivers through every part of me.

I am soo sooo sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! School and everything has been very very busy. I have the next few chapters written so I'll put them up if I know people are still reading! Sorry again!

-belly.x


	9. Chapter 9

_In previous chapter, James and Lily were at their party they were throwing in the dorms and a game of truth or dare was being played. They were dared to go up to a bedroom and not leave until they had done something new. Last chapter finished with them kissing on Lily's bed. _

**Still James' Point of View, next morning. **

Sunlight awoke me the morning after. It wasn't a pleasant waking, it burned.

"Aggh" I said looking around. Where the hell was I? Looking at the strange room I was in caused memories of last night came back, kissing on the window seat, neck kisses and then the rest. Oh no…

"Freddie! Where the hell is Lily?" I said running into the boy's dorm.

"Hey man what's up?" He replied. That was not the answer I was looking for.

"Where the hell is she!" I said rushing 'round the room looking for the Marauders' Map.

"Here man." Said Caleb throwing me the old parchment. He always knew what I was thinking.

"I solemnly swear I'm up too no good." I muttered tapping my wand onto the paper. While I scanned it for Lily's name Freddie asked me what happened last night.

"I don't even know. We drank more when we got there..." Freddie and Caleb shot each other worried looks. "All I remember was that we started kissing on the bed and then the rest is blank. I woke up and can't find her anywhere. WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!?" I screamed the last part, I had just skimmed the whole map and she was nowhere to be found.

"Calm down James, let's find Sam and she will tell us what's going on." Said Caleb patting me on the back.

As we walking towards the dining hall, where Sam was eating I asked Caleb what happened between them last night. "That kiss in truth or dare looked pretty hot."

Caleb smiled, "we didn't do anything. Just a hell of a lot of kissing and a little bit of hand exploring. But Merlin it was hard to not going any further, that girl is so sexy." He was lot in his train of thought. "Oh and I asked her out to the next Hogsmede." He told us proudly. Freddie and I pattered him on the back.

As we walked into the great hall I saw Sam, I quickly jogged towards her. When she saw me coming she dropped my eye contact straight away, finding something in her bowl of salad very interesting.

"James, before you ask I can't tell you where Lily is." She muttered. Still looking into her bowl of salad.

"You can't or you won't? What's going on Sam?" I replied sitting next to her.

"I won't. She won't be at school for the next week. That's all I'm telling you. It's her choice what else you find out. Don't bother her about the James. It's not even her secret to tell." And with that the conversation ended. I knew I wouldn't get anything more out of Sam.

**Sorry this chapter is really short! I promise that I will update again tomorrow if I don't get home too late. I have my last exam tomorrow and I'm so so so excited for it all to be over! **


	10. Chapter 10

_So better late than never.._

_IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: James freaks out when he realises that Lily is gone after their drunken night. Sam knows what has happened but promised Lily not to tell anyone. _

_It's been ages (like 2 years) since I updated so you may want to start from the beginning… _

**LPOV**

***One week (ish) after the party***

I looked at the school around me, even though it was night time, light from dorm windows hinted at the shear size of Hogwarts. This magic of this place could always stop be dead in my tracks and make me forget about all my troubles. I hope it will have the same effect on Tom. Nothing could stop the pain of losing his mother, but I hoped that Hogwarts could at least act as some sort of distraction. Suzanne Bentleigh, my dear godmother Susie, lost her battle with cancer the day after the Dorm Party.

As soon as I opened my eyes that morning I knew something had changed. The world felt a little darker without this precious woman brightening up the shadows. I left straight away, shrugging on clothes in my panic. I tried not to look back to James, who was snoring softly, naked from the waist up, sleeping in my bed. There was no explanation I could give him. This was not my story to share.

I met Professor McGonagall halfway to her office. She has been coming to tell me the news and arrange my transport back to my family home. I begged her to let me leave straight away.

After a week of not talking to anyone outside of my family, besides a quick owl letting Sam know what happened and begging her not to tell anyone, the school that I once called home felt different. I felt alone in its halls. To my greatest relief Tom's transfer to Hogwarts was immediate under the circumstances and the knowledge that we would be here together made my heart feel a little more whole. I had hidden from everyone, apart from Sam, the tragic nature of his arrival and my departure to protect him. I didn't want him to have to deal with sympathetic stares and awkward conversations with strangers. This way he would be anonymous. If I managed to survive the past week intact, at least on the surface, I knew I could hold it together to get Tom settled. He needed me to be the strong one for a while.

Against my adamant protest we had arrived separately. I had been set back early as my parents insisted that I had already missed too much school and that Susie would have wanted me to keep on living my wife. I agreed reluctantly, knowing my parents couldn't handle a fight right now. So I was sent back Monday morning, just over a week since I left, arriving in time to attend the day's classes. I slipped into them at the last possible second; avoiding all eye contact and leaving before anyone could catch me once they had finished. I looked up once in Potions to see James' sad, questioning eyes looking straight at me. Not knowing what to do, I looked away. From then on my eyes did not drift from my desk.

It was now night time and I had successfully avoided the majority of the Hogwarts population, only seeing Sam when she smuggled me food for lunch, forcing me to eat. Once classes were over I hid in the Room of Requirements knowing that James wouldn't be able to find me there. I had sat in the empty room, hugging my empty and broken shell until I got a message from one of Hogwarts owls saying that Tom would be arriving within the hour. Only then was I brave enough to venture from my hiding place.

I had never felt more alone in the school than I did right now. It was late at night so the school corridors were silent and empty, just as I'd hoped. I took a deep breath of the magical air around me, hoping to somehow find the strength to keep it together. When I finally reached the entrance hall I slumped against the wall, too exhausted to stand, I thought back over the last week. Shuddering at the memories of my parents broken faces and Tom's desperate sobs at his mother funeral. I was emotionally and physically drained. I hadn't left Tom's side even to sleep over the past week and he had been waking up a few times each night, screaming from night terrors. It always took a while to get him to go back to sleep after that. Even when he was sleeping, my dreams were plagued with darkness and shadows, tormenting me whenever I closed my eyes. I soon realised that it was better just to try to avoid sleep all together. Feeling a little more relaxed and secure within Hogwarts, I allowed my sandy eyes; sore from all the tears they had yet to shed, rest. I knew the cold walls would prevent me from drifting to sleep as I waited for the arrival of my friend.

**JPOV**

Sam and Caleb told me that I should give her space until she wanted to talk to me but I was struggling to just sit around. She had avoided me for the whole day, darting out of class before I could catch up with her. When Lily didn't turn up for lunch I begged Sam to take me to her to make sure she was eating, but she refused only agreeing to take the food to Lily herself. I sat helplessly waiting. I tried to follow her on the map to know what she was doing, but as soon as classes finished she must have either left the school again or hidden in the Room of Requirements. Knowing I couldn't see her there I tried to talk to Sam again for some hint of what was going on but she wouldn't budge.

"James, I really wish I could tell you but Lily asked me not to!" She said, not meeting me in the eye.

I let out a frustrated sigh and pleaded again for some sort of clue. "Sam, just please tell me if this is my fault! Did she leave because of me?"

Sam now finally looked me in the eye, sighing she said "I told you before James, Lily asked me not to say anything. The only thing I can tell you is that this isn't her secret to tell."

"But did she leave because of me?" I shot back quickly.

Sam shrugged and muttered that she didn't think so, letting a little bit of weight off my shoulders.

I had been sulking in the common room section of the Heads Dorm hoping Lily would come back at some stage, but it was getting closer to midnight and there was still no sign of her. I was just about to give up when I heard the door open, but much to my dismay it was Caleb who entered, not the red head.

"Merlin James, you look awful." Said my friend, sitting on the couch next to me.

"Don't be a git" I muttered back.

There was a long pause before Caleb, while taking the map out of his pocket said "I found her on the map mate."

I snapped forward in attention. "Where?" I demanded quickly.

"She's been sitting in the entrance hall since I saw her name."

I looked at the map in his hands, and indeed "Liliana Wilson" was motionless.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I shot at my friend.

"Because I'm still not sure if you should go and see her. I saw her in the hall between classes mate, she looked like the world had stopped spinning. I tried to get Sam to tell me something, anything really, but all she said was that Lily needed space right now and after I saw her James I'm inclined to agree."

I understood where he was coming from but I couldn't just leave her there, all alone. Something had shifted inside and I just knew I needed to go to her. I told Caleb that I'd come see him and Freddie later and then left the dorm.

When I finally found Lily she was sitting against the wall, as if using it for support. When I saw her during class she looked empty, but seeing her now she looked a thousand times worse. I had never seen someone so still, nor so broken.

Lily's eyes were shut, but even in the dim light of the torches on the walls I could see the dark shadows that ringed her beautiful eyes. I stopped dead in my tracks, unsure of what to do next. Slowly, trying not the startle her I walked closer. Her eyes snapped open, her mouth moved as if to say something but no words formed. As I got closer I could see much more than the dark rings. Lily's whole face looked pale and lifeless. She wasn't smiling; rather her face was just blank, betraying nothing of what she felt. She slowly stood up and looked at me. Her movements were stiff and laboured. I was close now; close enough to see that where once her eyes sparkled green in any light, they were just lifeless and dull. Her face still showed no reaction to my presence.

"Lily?" I questioned softly, stretching one hand out to touch her shoulder. As if to comfort her. She flinched away from me, causing my heart to shatter. I tried again. "Lily, what's happened?"

I watched as her mouth parted slightly again, before closing in silence.

"Please, Lily. Please talk to me." I begged slowly moving closer to the broken woman standing before me. She didn't move away from me this time. Rather, she put out a hand, motioning for me to keep my distance. I stopped, my eyes still glued to her face. She wasn't looking at me; she just stared into the corridor behind me.

"Please let me help you Lily."

Slowly, in a lifeless voice she said, "You cant." Before turning and walking away.

There was a noise behind me, before I could even turn to look where it came from Lily burst into a run, pushing past me and into the arms of another boy. I throbbed with jealously. Their embrace was so tight it looked like Lily was trying to hold the boy together with her arms.

**AU**

**Thankyou so much for reading. This is the first time I have updated in aggggesss so I'm sorry if my writing style has changed or I have mixed something up. **

**Please let me know if I have!**

**Belly x**

**Ps. just in case I didn't make it 100% clear in the chapter:**

**Lily left school suddenly because her Godmother, Suzanne Bentleigh** **passed away. Tom is her son and Lily's childhood friend. He is moving to Hogwarts. **

**Lily was away from school for about a week and knows one apart from Sam (and the teachers obviously) knew why. **


End file.
